Make Me Remember
by Mary Nirvana
Summary: "So is that why no-one knows the great Minerva McGonagall is sha**ing women?" she spat. "Because you wipe all their memories in the morning?" / Minerva shrugged at the reproachful tone in Hermione's voice. "No, that's because I usually alter my appearance," she answered quietly. / "Coward!" the younger witch hissed disgustedly.


_Okay, I did it: Hermione/Minerva, again. Don't worry, it's not too angsty. :)  
_

 _I'm shouting the biggest THANK YOU to **redhead evans** who betaed this piece._

 _Have a good week, everyone._

 _MN_

* * *

 **Make Me Remember**

* * *

Light.

Too much light.

Hermione groaned silently, not daring to open her eyes. Her left arm felt numb. She tried to move it but couldn't: something seemed to be lying on top of it. What could be heavy enough to press her arm into the sheets that hard? Also, something seemed to be intertwined with her left leg.

Her right hand groped its way to the other side. A gasp escaped her lips at what she found there: unmistakably bare skin, and very smooth skin indeed. Another person must be lying on top of her. Hermione started to caress what she supposed to be an arm to test just how bare this person's skin was. Upwards she stroked, finding no piece of cloth to indicate that they were wearing anything at all. Further upwards. She reached a big, firm mound. That the naked body evidently belonged to a woman wasn't something that she found particularly reassuring. Not that she had never considered being with a woman, but that would have been a rather special woman, and one that certainly wasn't lying in bed with her right now.

The skin felt good, though, and Hermione absentmindedly continued caressing the full breast while slowly realising that she was naked herself. She felt heat pooling between her legs and could only with an effort suppress a soft moan. The feeling seemed to be unfamiliar, yet not. The young witch breathed in the intoxicating scent of the room, with the air lying heavily around her, pressing her ever deeper into the sheets and into her unknown companion's body.

Her math and logic skills finally allowed her to put two and two together: Sometime in the last few hours, she had lost her virginity – to a woman. She couldn't remember anything, which was odd, because otherwise she felt perfectly fine, no nausea or any other sign of a hangover.

What in Merlin's name had happened last night?

"While your delicate touch does not bother me at all, I will admit that it is distracting me quite a bit. Finding out who I am may be far easier if you just opened your eyes, though, Miss Granger."

Another small gasp escaped the young witch's mouth. She tried to stay calm and rationalise what she'd just heard. And who she'd heard it from. Maybe it was somebody else, speaking with the voice of - all right, who was she kidding. The Headmistress was lying atop of her, naked, telling Hermione that her touches aroused her and – "Wait, did you just call me _Miss Granger_?" Hermione blinked, carefully opening her eyes now.

With a small chuckle, the Headmistress shifted a bit so that she was no longer settled on Hermione's numb arm, and rolled to one side to face the other witch.

With long ebony tresses playing around her face and her eyes twinkling softly without her glasses, Hermione wasn't even distantly reminded of the stern Headmistress she had known for all those years. Even the high cheekbones didn't seem familiar.

"It worked," the older witch stated plainly. Seeing the irritated look on Hermione's face, she added, "You're looking at me now, _Miss_ _Transfigurations Master_."

Of course. Hermione had very successfully passed her final Mastery exams the day before. She recalled being out with Harry, Ginny, and Ron to celebrate her excellent achievements. They had bought her drinks - lots of them, probably. Where had their little party ended? And even more importantly, where had Minerva's and her party started?

"What time is it?" was the first question that came to her mind that was not too embarrassing. The Headmistress seemed well aware of her not remembering their actions of the last night and coped well with it. However, Hermione was sure the older witch wouldn't make it easy for her to find out just WHAT had happened.

"Eight thirty." Hermione's eyes widened a bit. Eight thirty was early in the morning after such a supposedly long night. The Headmistress read her thoughts. "I must have woken you when I attempted to slowly get up," she said. She sat up straight and moved a few centimetres to lean back against the bed's headboard. The sheets slipped off her naked body, showing the gloriously full breasts Hermione had so much enjoyed caressing.

Hermione tried to pull her gaze away from the nipples that were slowly hardening, surprised by the sudden air draught that encircled them teasingly. She involuntarily licked her lips and blushed a moment later when she realised that the older witch had watched her; Minerva had probably revealed her bare chest on purpose, to check Hermione's reaction. And she'd got her.

"Were you going to wake me before leaving?" Hermione had voiced her question without thinking about it.

The Headmistresses eyes left hers and wandered towards the window, blinking once or twice against the bright sun. She took her time before simply replying with a firm voice, "No."

"And were you going to leave a note, or ever come back, or even talk to me again?"

"I was and am talking to you again, just not about last night." Voice still firm and gaze still focused on the cloudless morning sky outside, she showed no sign of regret, reproach, or any other kind of anticipation. How could this woman be so bloody calm?

"And if I wanted to talk about it?" Hermione inquired boldly.

"You wouldn't even know what to talk about," the Headmistress commented dryly.

"How could you be sure?"

Minerva took her time before answering, "I'll make sure of it."

The younger witch gasped. "You are SO not going to take my memory away from me."

"You can't even remember anything that happened last night – which is a pity, by the way," a sad smile spread on the older woman's face.

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "you took me to bed while I was totally drunk, and now you're complaining that I can't remember any of it? Can _you_ see your point? Because I can't."

Minerva ignored the interjection and, shaking her head, finished her sentence, "– so there's nothing treasurable to take away, really."

"Don't do it, then," Hermione demanded, trying to suppress her desperation and sound angry instead.

"Yes, I certainly will."

"Why? I'm fairly sure you weren't forcing me into anything." Her heart ached at just how true she knew that statement was. Minerva was the woman who had haunted her in her dreams while Ron had been courting her, trying to get her attention when all she had wished was for him to be Minerva. He had given up over a year ago; they were still friends and he was now dating Kristen Lee of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Given that we're at your place and you never even mentioned you had a flat in Edinburgh, that's a likely conclusion. Five points to Gryffindor." Under her breath, the Headmistress muttered, "And another thousand for last night."

"So you really want to be the only one to treasure what happened last night?"

"You don't even _know_ what happened last night," Minerva reminded her, her face emotionless again.

"Will you stop going on about that?" ranted Hermione with an angry snort. "And first of all, will you please stop considering taking my memory away!"

Minerva shifted a bit, obviously not at all willing to comply as she slowly got up. It was then that Hermione noticed a stick of wood that was lying next to the other witch in the sheets, and realised what that possibly meant.

"You dirty liar," the younger of the two exclaimed. "I would have remembered it, wouldn't I? But you'd already started wiping my memory by the time I woke up. Was I even drunk, really?"

"Your mind struggled against it, which is most probably why you woke. And yes, you were drunk, but I had already taken care of your hangover."

Hermione stayed buried in the sheets, trying to control her emotions. Her wand was not on its usual place on her bed stand, and she was sure Minerva was responsible for that. This only fuelled her anger. She was bound to lose this fight, so she might as well tell the love of her life what she thought of her actions.

"So is that why no-one knows the _great_ Minerva McGonagall is shagging women?" she spat. "Because you wipe all their memories in the morning?"

Minerva shrugged at the reproachful tone in Hermione's voice. "No, that's because I usually alter my appearance," she answered quietly.

"Coward!" the younger witch hissed disgustedly.

That was all it took for Minerva to grab her wand and raise her arm. A single tear escaped Hermione's eyes as she closed them, leant back into her pillow and let the inevitable happen. Feeling herself slowly drift away, she whispered, "You can make me forget what happened, but you can't make me forget that I want you."

When she woke up next, she was alone, with nothing indicating that someone had shared her bed that night.

* * *

"Did something happen between you and Minerva?" Kingsley had approached her unnoticed, casually asking a question Hermione had been dreading to hear ever since that fateful morning only three days ago. She looked at the Minister questioningly, hiding the panic she felt arising almost perfectly. "I had the excellent idea that your ex Transfiguration professor should hand over your Mastery degree to you," he continued, "but when I asked her, she struggled hard against it. It took me two days to finally talk her into agreeing."

"We did actually talk a few days ago, and she just seemed really busy. I'm honoured that she agreed, though; thank you, Kingsley," Hermione managed to say calmly, nodding and heading back to her table.

The Minister's words had made her pulse quicken and her breathing go uneven. Not only would Minerva be there, but she would be the one to hand Hermione her Mastery degree. She would have to look her in the eyes, might even touch her accidently while handing her the piece of paper. They would have to talk, and during all that they would pretend nothing had happened, with Hermione not even knowing what exactly they were ignoring.

Minerva had left the bits of her memory that she had not yet wiped untouched, and Hermione was yet to find out _why_. The older witch had only sent her back to sleep to leave: to _flee_.

"What a pretty best friend I have, and I won't even start on her intelligence and courage!" Another voice interrupted her thoughts, and she smiled as she turned to face Harry.

Getting up again, she hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"Did you have a hangover, or did Minerva take care of that?" he asked, his tone somewhere between concern and amusement.

She turned her head so fast it hurt. "Who took care of what?"

"Well, I thought she was taking you home and maybe give you some hangover potion or something. Wait, is everything all right? You both behaved awkwardly that night and disappeared a few times, but Ginny said I was being paranoid."

"Minerva... Minerva was with us?"

Harry looked at her, perplexed. "You don't remember anything? We met her in one of the first pubs, and we have yet to find out how you managed to persuade her to go to that night club with us."

"I convinced her to go to a club with us?" Hermione's mouth fell wide open.

"We asked her to join us, but she wouldn't hear anything of it, then the two of you went missing for a few minutes. When you came back, she was all delighted to join us. When we left the club later, you asked her if she could take you home." He thought for a few seconds. "Or rather, I think the alcohol got you confused a little, because you asked if you could take _her_ home. Anyway, she agreed, telling me not to worry and that she'd take care of you."

His best friend was still unable to say anything, her mind racing. She desperately wanted to remember all of that. She wanted to remember convincing Minerva to come to the club, wanted to remember what happened when they'd disappeared for that short while.

"Hold on a second," Harry said slowly. "How exactly did she take care of you? Do you recall anything at all?" Hermione blushed deeply. "That," he breathed, "I had not seen coming. I should have, though. It all makes sense now."

"I- I woke up next to her that morning: stark-naked."

Harry's expression was still uncertain when he placed a hand on Hermione's knee. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Do you remember me persistently turning down Ron?" she asked rhetorically. "You just found out the reason why - the _person_ why." He squeezed her knee and they shared an understanding look before Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit. "She will kill me if she ever hears that you know what happened."

"I most seriously doubt she will. She can't take her eyes off you right now."

Hermione's breath hitched. "She's here?"

"She's been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now. Anyway, I'm going to fetch Ginny and a few drinks." With that, he left, turning around to smile reassuringly at his best friend before vanishing out of sight, leaving Hermione to her thoughts again.

She wanted to have her memory back. Trying to think of ways to succeed, a branch of magic came into her mind that she had sworn to only use very, very carefully. Spontaneously, she took hold of her wand under her cloak, turned to face Minerva and whispered, " _Legilimens_ ," the moment she first looked the older witch in the eyes, preparing for what she might be about to see.

 _Being pushed roughly against the wall of a club lavatory with her skirt drawn upwards, revealing lots of naked skin, Hermione tossed her head from one side to the other. She moaned silently when Minerva pressed her body into the smaller one in front of her. The older witch kissed the exposed skin of Hermione's neck and further down to her décolletage, one of her legs spreading Hermione's to add pressure to the young woman's hot centre. Their combined moans grew louder as Hermione took Minerva's head in both of her hands to pull it back up and kiss her on the lips wantonly._

Hermione saw the real Minerva's eyes flutter at her hot thoughts, and felt herself become unsteady. She turned away quickly to process what she'd just witnessed. Even though she had not physically experienced the scene, she almost felt Minerva's breasts against her own now, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

Two arms embraced her from behind, and when strands of red hair came into sight, Hermione turned to smile happily at Ginny. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kingsley walking over to the Headmistress to talk to her.

" _Miss Transfiguration Master_!" Ginny grinned and high fived her friend. Hermione responded, but swallowed hard at the redhead's use of the exact same words that Minerva had used a few days ago.

"Did you get home alright the other night?" Ginny inquired. "Harry went on about you and the Headmistress behaving oddly, but I told him he was being paranoid."

"Yes, I was perfectly fine, of course," Hermione replied a bit dreamily. Yes, she was indeed sure that she'd been perfectly fine. Just so very fine...

"Oh how nice, she's sitting with us tonight!" Hermione's thoughts were interrupted once again at Ginny's words.

"Who?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Maybe Ginny was talking about someone else entirely.

"Well, the Headmistress," her friend said brightly, unaware of what this fact meant to Hermione.

As she had been led to her seat by Kingsley, Hermione had not noticed there were place cards until now. She got up to read them: Harry and Ginny were sitting next to her; she had Ron and Kristen at her other side; the Minister and his Deputy were framing Minerva, who was sitting directly opposite to her. She felt her knees go weak and sat back down. Kingsley surely had the best intentions, but he also had no idea what he was forcing the two witches to go through tonight. Hermione saw Harry trying to catch her eye to check how she was taking this new challenge. She nodded slightly, telling him she would master it.

The tension was loosened a bit when Ron and Kristen arrived and everyone started exchanging news.

It wasn't until a minute before the ceremony started that the Headmistress slowly walked towards the table they were to share for the evening. Hermione took in her appearance and automatically shifted nervously on her seat; Minerva was wearing an emerald cloak, but underneath, she wore a long, beautiful dress in the same colour. As far as Hermione could see, it caressed her slim features perfectly, and the notion of how she looked like without her outer robe left the younger witch breathless. She had a feeling that Minerva would not take off her cloak for the ceremony.

"Good evening," the Headmistress said, walking around the table to shake hands. She stopped when she reached Hermione. "I do believe we adequately celebrated your achievement already," her eyes twinkled a bit with...was it mischief? "Tonight can't be any better, but the Minister thinks it fitting that I award you the product of your hard work and extraordinary intelligence."

Tilting her head in appreciation, Hermione said quietly, "It means a lot that you're here tonight. Thank you for agreeing."

Minerva nodded and went to her seat. Their eyes locked when she sat down, and Hermione was served an idea of just how adequately they had celebrated.

" _Right there!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and reached down with both of her hands to keep Minerva's head steady where she needed it so desperately. Her eyes were veiled with lust, her body shaking uncontrollably. Minerva used the hand that had pressed Hermione's stomach into the mattress to sneak upwards, massaging the younger witch's breast. Her licks became more fervent as Hermione arched her back up to make even closer contact to her lover. Minerva pinched one of her nipples softly, quickly driving Hermione to insanity._

Hermione pulled her gaze away and out of Minerva's mind when the Minister got up from his seat to welcome the guests. Still slightly breathless, she tried to focus on Kingsley's words as he walked over to a small podium. Finally announcing the main figures of the night, he waved for Hermione and Minerva to join him, stepping back when the two women walked onto the podium.

Minerva moved to face the young witch, her features showing no sign of nervousness.

"Miss Granger, I was chosen to hand you a silly paper," she started with a smile, pausing for a moment to enjoy the effect her introductory words had. "I know this paper would indeed mean nothing to you if you hadn't worked so hard for it, and learnt so many new, fascinating things on your way to the title I'm about to award you. It made an even more intriguing person out of the ambitious young student I had the pleasure of meeting ten years ago. Even more, I had the pleasure of teaching you and being your Head of House for seven years, watching you blossom in many ways – in your talent in and fascination for the field of Transfiguration, above all. I am honoured by that, and by the fact that you chose my subject to earn a Mastery in."

"You were quite the inspiration," Hermione cut in with a small smile.

Returning the smile, but ignoring the words, Minerva continued, "I talked to your examiners earlier today and looked over your exams; I couldn't have done better."

"Well you did, by one point," Hermione said, daring to interfere again.

The Headmistress smirked at Hermione knowing the results of her own Mastery exams - she had indeed done better by only one point, all those years ago.

"What is one long forgotten point?" she said kindly. "I am incredibly proud of you and your results, and I look forward to all the essays and books you will enlighten us with over the next few years and decades. My door is always open for an interesting discussion, research help, or just some advice, should you ever require any of that. But now it is about time I handed you the key to your future; from this moment on, you may officially call yourself a Mistress of Transfiguration. My sincerest congratulations and best wishes, Hermione," Minerva concluded.

By that time, Hermione felt tears dwelling in her eyes and returned the smile the Headmistress offered her while handing over the piece of paper that made her a Mistress of Transfiguration. Their hands touched for a moment when Hermione took it, and when she looked up into emerald eyes, she saw that they were full of desire. She held Minerva's gaze for a long moment.

 _Her fingers worked feverishly inside of Minerva, while her lips were closed around one of the other woman's nipples._

" _More", her lover pleaded._

 _Hermione looked up at her insecurely, but when Minerva nodded in encouragement, she added a third finger and watched the older witch throw her head back again, panting loudly._

Hermione almost mirrored Minerva's panting when she pulled back this time, still standing on the podium in front of the Headmistress, clutching onto her Mastery degree. Wide emerald eyes told her that she had finally been caught: Minerva had just realised that she was using Legilimency. She stepped back and left the podium to Hermione, who gathered her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she gave the speech she had written the week before, talking about her education and apprenticeship, thanking all the people who had helped her on her long way to her Mastery.

During the long, roaring applause that followed, Minerva and she went back to their table, avoiding each other's gaze, and sat back down in silence. Harry and Ron hugged her, both with tears in their eyes; Kingsley came to shake her hand and then waved his wand. Dinner appeared on the tables all around the room and loud chatter started while people filled their plates.

Minerva and Hermione didn't say another word to each other and Minerva averted her eyes each time Hermione tried to catch them. No anger was shown on her face at the bold use of Legilimency though, and Hermione thanked Merlin for that.

When she had a whispered conversation about Minerva's speech with Harry, the young man suddenly said, "She's _so_ staring at you right now."

Hermione took the information as a prompt to stretch her legs under the table to reach Minerva's feet and softly take one of them between her own. "Keep talking to me, please," she said.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered back excitedly.

"Playing footsie. Or at least I hope I am, and that I didn't catch the Deputy's foot instead."

"Nope," Harry chuckled quietly, watching the Headmistress secretly, "definitely hers."

Hermione lifted one of her legs, stroking Minerva's legs with her foot. She caught a glimpse of the older woman holding her breath for a moment before slowly releasing it, eyes still on Hermione.

"Turn," Harry prompted, and turn she did.

The scene she now witnessed must have happened earlier than the others.

" _Are you sure you don't want to join us? Save me from all those horny guys hitting on me? Trying to get my attention when I wouldn't take my eyes off you?" Hermione's voice betrayed her inebriated state but, in another way, sounded rather inebriating to Minerva as well, who didn't seem to be strictly sober herself._

" _I," the Headmistress started, eyes blinking wildly, trying to regain control of the situation, "I have to..."_

" _Kiss me," Hermione interrupted, stroking up and down Minerva's left arm. Their eyes locked and both women licked their lips unconsciously. The older one seemed to be thinking carefully about what to do next. She looked around: they were standing in an abandoned alleyway flanking the pub they'd just left. Her features relaxed._

" _As you wish," she whispered huskily as she leant in and captured Hermione's lips hungrily._

 _Both moaning, the two women gingerly let their hands roam over the other's body, pulling each other closer. Licking Hermione's lips, Minerva's tongue asked for entrance which was granted immediately. Their tongues started a heated duel that was eventually ended when Minerva pulled away._

" _I believe the boys are waiting," she said breathless, a smile on her flushed face, and the younger witch nodded._

"Thank you." Hermione's lips formed the words without voicing them, and Minerva nodded curtly before taking a breath and turning to start a conversation with Kingsley.

"What were you d- Hermione, were you reading her mind?" Harry asked, eyes wide in shock.

"She just showed me our first kiss. Willingly," she added when her best friend's expression became even more perplexed.

Later that night when Minerva excused herself for a minute, she didn't come back. Hermione angrily checked her watch and looked around. Many people had already left, as the official ceremony was long since over.

Harry read the situation correctly and said loudly, "Hermione, you really look tired. Ginny and I were actually going to leave in the next few minutes, won't you join us?"

She nodded thankfully. "Harry is right, the last few days have probably been more trying than my whole apprenticeship. I hope you will forgive me for leaving already, Minister."

Kingsley got to his feet and walked over to kiss her cheeks.

"Thank you for arranging all of this, Kingsley. It was magnificent," she stated honestly.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress," he said in his deep voice, smiling brightly. "Good luck and good night, Hermione." He winked as he waved goodbye, leaving Hermione to wonder exactly why he had sacrificed a whole two days for convincing Minerva to come to her ceremony.

Hugging Harry and Ginny and sharing another meaningful look with her best friend, she Apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Hermione, you – here – I-" Minerva fell silent when she realised that no coherent sentence would leave her lips. She had just used her powers as Headmistress to Apparate to the castle gates after a late-night visitor had been announced.

Hermione took the opportunity. "I came here for an interesting discussion. And for advice on how to take a stubborn Scotswoman to bed again. Some research help in anatomy may be necessary too, as I can't remember the details of my first sexual encounter and therefore pretty much start at zero again." Playing the virgin card had indeed been one of her finer ideas, she thought. "So, your place or mine?" she inquired, an eyebrow raised challengingly.

The Headmistress still seemed to be trying to progress that night's surprising turn of events. She nodded for Hermione to follow her through the gates, closed them and took Hermione by the arm. She Apparated them into her office where a warm fire cracked and papers were spilled over the desk, and let go of Hermione immediately. With a wave of her wand, a tea tray appeared on the small table by the fireplace. She walked over, avoiding the sofa but choosing the armchair instead, so as not to sit too close to the younger witch.

"Please sit," she said, pouring them two cups of tea. When Hermione had sat down on the sofa, she leant back in her chair, eying her visitor with an unreadable expression.

"Your actions were bold," she stated simply.

"Your thoughts were naughty," Hermione retorted without hesitation, equally passive.

After a pause, Hermione remarked, "You were so caught up in fucking me in your thoughts that you didn't even realise I was watching it. And was quite enjoying it."

Very obviously angry with herself, Minerva turned to look at her desk, her features now showing signs of annoyance.

Hermione wasn't done by far. "Each time I looked you in the eye, every single bloody time, we were having sex in your mind. That last time doesn't count, although I'll gladly thank you again for showing it to me; now at least I have the memory to cherish for the rest of my life. But never mind that, why would you? Right now you probably imagine taking me roughly on your desk!" Her voice had got louder without her intending it to.

Minerva detached her eyes from her desk to turn and look back at Hermione.

When she still didn't say anything, the young witch continued, "I thought you were going to jump me when you handed me the Mastery."

"I was," Minerva muttered hoarsely, her blank honesty disarming Hermione who fell silent now too.

"Why did you come here, Hermione, why are you going on about this?" Minerva finally asked.

"It was you who decided to leave me my memory," Hermione reminded her, "while I had accepted that you wished to take it away, even when I never understood why."

"Britain's most gorgeous and intelligent young witch asks why she shouldn't remember a night with an old woman who used to be her professor. Oh, the irony."

"An incredibly hot night from what I gathered."

"That's so irrelevant in this case," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"It would've been irrelevant if it hadn't meant anything."

"So it did mean something?" The Headmistresses face was unreadable again.

Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage to say, "I think I made my point clear that morning. Your turn to admit it."

"I'll admit that I am attracted to you," the Headmistress said thoughtfully after a long pause.

"In which ways?" When Minerva only raised an eyebrow, Hermione continued. "The passionate sex we had implies a physical attraction. The heated discussions regarding our work field imply an intellectual attraction. But what about a romantic attraction, Minerva?"

"I take it your question is if I am in love with you," Minerva stated calmly.

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer. From all she knew, there was a high chance that the attraction the Headmistress felt did not at all go beyond physical need.

"Given my betrayal, even if I were, you should turn around and walk away from me." There was a pause, and when Hermione didn't move, Minerva sighed before she went on, "I don't know, Hermione. I pretty much think I am, or at least I am _falling_ in love with you. How long have you been in love with me?" she asked unexpectedly, not even questioning the fact that her former student loved her.

"I- Maybe-," Hermione stammered, "Well, I have always admired you as a teacher and mentor, and I think my feelings grew deeper during our tea sessions in my seventh year. I missed you like hell when we were on the run already, but I fell in love the year after that."

During Hermione's seventh year, they had indeed established a monthly meeting, discussing the latest articles and researches on Transfiguration, and had kept that tradition all through her apprenticeship.

Minerva looked at her for a while. "Over the last year, I found myself severely attracted to you physically, and in the course of time, I developed feelings for you. I never intended to let you know because I'd been hiding my sexuality from the society for all my life and did not feel ready to change that. But then again, there had been more women in my life whom I slept with even when I felt I could fall in love with them. Altering my appearance and running away before dawn worked, I knew that. It was too late to change my appearance when I met _you_ on Thursday night, but I knew other ways to keep my secret, after all. So after a few glasses of whisky and your very unambiguous advances, I gave in. But I decided not to leave until the morning, and instead watch you sleep, maybe have some more intimacy in the morning and change your memory then. Two hours later I decided that morning sex was a foolish idea because I wasn't sure if I could still leave you after that, but just when I'd started to wipe your memory, you woke. I could have made you go back to sleep and continue my spell easily, but I didn't."

Hermione had listened closely and relaxed slowly when she'd heard Minerva admit having feelings for her. "You didn't, because you didn't want to. Because somewhere deep inside, there was this hope that I could feel the same, that it hadn't been a onetime thing for me, just as it hadn't been for you."

"I don't know how deep my feelings go, Hermione, and I don't know why a brilliant young witch like you would care to find out."

"Don't start with this age thing, will you," Hermione groaned. "Again: I made my point clear. I'll make it even clearer if you insist. I'm going to tell you if you need to hear it." She finally got up, crossed the table with the long forgotten tea, took Minerva's hand and pulled her up. Facing her and still holding her hand, she said, "I'm in love with you, Minerva McGonagall. And if _you're_ ready to find out if you could fall madly in love with me as well, then I am too."

After a few minutes of silence, Minerva raised her hand to caress Hermione's face softly. A small smile played around the corners of her mouth now, looking from Hermione's eyes to her lips and back. "Mad, that I am. But I am ready, Hermione Granger. I am ready to explore my feelings." They looked at each other happily. "And I am deeply sorry for messing with your trust and wiping parts of your memory."

"I understand why you did it."

Minerva suddenly averted her eyes. "I took your virginity and made you forget it," she whispered, trying to hide her tears of shame. "How could you ever forgive me for that?" She was sobbing loudly now, no longer caressing Hermione's face with her hands but trying to push the young witch away instead.

"I already forgave you," Hermione said, unimpressed by Minerva's outburst, and took the other woman's shaking hands, pulling her closer again.

"Stop struggling, Minerva. Pushing me away didn't work on Thursday, and it won't work today."

She patiently waited for the Headmistress to calm down, wiping her tears away every now and then; the sobs ebbed away eventually and their eyes met again.

"Care for another first kiss?" she whispered, smirking.

Minerva's lips curved into a smile as she murmured, "As you wish."

Hermione leant in, closing the distance between them, and carefully touched soft lips with her own. The kiss was instantly deepened by Minerva, and before Hermione even realised she was being pushed backwards, the Headmistress lifted her off her feet and set her down on the desk.

"Are you also ready to stop hiding? To go public with me some time?" Hermione asked shyly when the need to breathe had them pull apart for a moment.

"Let's take this slowly," Minerva said, stroking a single stray of hair out of the younger woman's face. "See how it works. But eventually – and soon – I will be."

Hermione nodded understandingly and pulled back, a wide smile on her face. They only looked at each other for a few minutes, still catching their breaths. Finally, Minerva moved her hands to the hem of Hermione's dress on her legs, shoving the pretty, but disturbing garment upwards ever so slowly. When Hermione still looked at her hesitantly, the Headmistress started to laugh quietly.

"When I was talking about taking this slowly, I didn't mean you should quit letting me seduce you right this second. You know, when you accused me of picturing us making love on my desk earlier, my thoughts weren't even close to that. Now, however..." She slipped a hand behind her lover's back to open her dress and then to steady her when she began an assault on the bare flesh of Hermione's neck.

Hermione moaned and threw her head back, exposing more skin to Minerva's tongue and teeth while quickly losing her mind.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in Minerva's chambers the next morning, she was alone. It was a school morning after all, and Minerva had duties to attend to. However, the Headmistress had set a breakfast table for her and left a note, thanking Hermione for coming over and talking sense into her; she explained how to get out without being seen by anybody else than her faithful house-elf and stated that she wished to see Hermione again soon.

The young woman had a shower and then sat down and helped herself to some toast, smiling at the thought of their night-time activities. Even when she couldn't remember their first night together, she was overly content with how her drunken self had managed to seduce the woman she loved more than anything. She had forgiven Minerva for wiping her memory, but was still eager to persuade her lover to show her the whole memory of that night some time.

She took in her surroundings while she got ready to leave: the magical fire that was burning, enwrapping her like a blanket, and the paintings on those small parts of the walls that weren't covered with bookshelves. She would have to take the time to study those shelves more closely soon. However, she would never know them as well as Minerva did. Often, when they'd sat on the sofa during their tea sessions, the older woman would get up and, without ever hesitating, find the book – and mostly even the page – they'd just been talking about.

Prior to leaving, she duplicated the key to her flat and borrowed one of Minerva's quills and a piece of parchment. She thought carefully before choosing the words Minerva had uttered at the ceremony the night before, still smiling while she wrote,

" _Here's the key to your future. That is to say, to_ ours _– if you only choose it to be."_

* * *

x

 ** _How about hitting that REVIEW button? ;)_**

* * *

 _EDIT: I am putting a public version of my answer to Docile Boy's review here because I felt the same way about the plot and wanted to explain why I wrote it like this anyway:_

 _I can totally see what bothers you. I'd actually written three versions of the ending, meaning the part from where Hermione comes to see Minerva at the Castle. In one of them, Minerva threw Hermione out just after letting her in, because she was so ashamed she couldn't look at her, and it would take Hermione weeks to convince Minerva to even talk to her. I decided against that, mostly because they were both so vulnerable in that moment that I felt they should cope with it right away, and their vulnerability and mutual attraction would lead to reconciliation that night. (What happens the next morning is an entirely different question, just a remark for those who are shouting out for another part of this. ;) One of Minerva's monologues that I wrote for the more angsty version of this one will still be appropriate for a second part. And yes, I am thinking about continuing this, I'm just not sure when I'll find the time. Maybe part two will do Minerva's character more justice.)_

 _However, I also see that I made a grave mistake in writing that she always does that; no, she shouldn't, because that really is too unlike Minerva. So I am making that minor change so at least she won't have done it to all the other women. Thank you for pointing that out, I'm not happy about that any more. But I still think Minerva would feel the desperate need to protect herself and (like a first instinct when she wakes up and realises what she's done, because remember, she wasn't sober) would start wiping Hermione's memory. When Hermione tries to talk sense into her and she realises her betrayal, she wouldn't finish, though._

 _Thank you for reading and thank you, Docile Boy (and of course anybody else:)), for your feedback! I appreciate it so much._

 _MN_


End file.
